1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless telephone where the communication between a base unit and a portable unit or units is achieved through a radio, and more particularly to a simultaneous voice call system for a cordless telephone where a plurality of portable units are simultaneously called by the base unit and a voice message is sent to the portable units.
2. Prior Art
With conventional cordless telephone systems, an operator of a base unit dials to individually call portable units so as to send a voice message. The operator has to repeat as many dial operations as there are portable units the operator wants to call. This is a long time for the operator to complete all calls.